horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
A Daughter's Vengeance
5,000 |region=Mother's Rise Mother's Crown Daytower Lonesome Rock Zaid's Compound |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Firiv Zaid}} A Daughter's Vengeance is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis While at Mother's Rise, Aloy encounters a young Nora man named Yan making supplication to All-Mother. Yan tells Aloy that his prayers are for All-Mother to watch over his sister Nakoa, who had left to find and exact vengeance upon Zaid, a brutal Carja captain who had murdered and mutilated their father before her eyes during the Red Raids. She was determined to find him, even if it meant leaving the Sacred Lands, though she knew that to do so meant exile. Aloy offers to find her. After acquiring additional information about Nakoa and Zaid from the siblings' aunt Solai in Mother's Crown, Aloy heads to the Carja/Nora border, arriving at the Carja outpost Daytower. There she finds Zaid, who has been assigned to the outpost as a prefect, and learns that Nakoa had confronted attacked him there some time prior. When Aloy asks him about it and about his involvement in the Red Raids, he stoutly claims innocence and mistaken identity. As for Nakoa, he tells Aloy that he had her released instead of detained, as he did not hold her misguided attack against her. These are both lies. After the end of the Red Raids, personnel who had been involved in these and other atrocities has been purged from the Carja military, including the men of Zaid's former unit. Zaid however, had covered his involvement and thus kept his position. He and his former men then started a slave ring. He would direct vulnerable members of other tribes, such as those traveling alone, to abandoned Carja outposts staffed by his slavers, who would abduct them and sell them at slave auctions. Nakoa had in fact been his latest victim. After she had left Daytower when he released her, he had his slavers seize and take her to an abandoned outpost where the victims were kept. Seeing Aloy as another victim, he suggests that she enquire about Nakoa at a Carja outpost named Lonesome Rock, where he had heard that a young woman had been abducted by bandits. In truth, Lonesome Rock is one of the abandoned outposts that his ring use in abducting victims, and the men there are part of his slave ring. They will, he expects, seize Aloy when she arrives. Aloy goes to Lonesome Rock. Firiv and his men attempt to seize her when they see her investigating a cart that was used to transport Nakoa to the abandoned outpost where the victims are kept, but Aloy kills them. Using her Focus to follow the trail made by the cart, she arrives at the compound, kills the slavers and finds and frees Nakoa and two other victims. However, just as they are freed, Zaid arrives with more men, intent on recapturing them and seizing Aloy. Aloy engages them, kills the men and incapacitates Zaid. Nakoa kills Zaid With a spear from one of his fallen men. Afterward, Nakoa tells Aloy that her exile does not bother her, and that she intends to stay in Meridian and care for the other freed victims. However, she will get word back to Yan that she is alive and well. Objectives # Go to Mother's Crown # Talk to Solai # Go to Daytower # Talk to Zaid # Find the Outpost Commander # Go to Lonesome Rock # Explore Lonesome Rock # Examine the Cart # Follow the Cart Tracks # Explore the Compound # Kill the Guards # Explore the Compound # Talk to Nakoa # Escape the Compound # Kill Zaid and his Soldiers # Talk to Nakoa Walkthrough Trivia * If this quest is completed before The Looming Shadow, Nakoa will be present in Meridian as an ally at the Ridge. * If this quest is completed before The Heart of the Nora, Yan will be present in All-Mother Mountain. * If Aloy speaks with Balahn after completing this quest, he tells her that there will be an investigation into Zaid. ** She can still select a dialogue option that has her enquire about Zaid, prompting Balahn to once again defend the man's honour, despite the quest being completed and Zaid's evils being revealed to Balahn. Category:Side Quests